Good Grief,It’s Mary Poppins
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Charlie Brown and the rest of his freinds are forced on a week long school field trip to the Smithsonian in Washington DC,but unfortuanlty no dogs are allowed on the field trip,and Charlie Brown has no one to dog sit Snoopy. However his prayers would be suddenly answered in the form of the world’s most brilliant nanny turned into dog sitter,the one,the only,Mary Poppins.
1. Chapter 1: The Lovely Birchwood Sky

Chapter 1: The Lovely Birchwood Sky

It was an absolutely lovely morning down in the neighborhood and city known as Birchwood,the sky was a nice and beautiful barrage of pink and red clouds,the slowly rising sun was shining it's golden light down on the front yards of all the houses in the neighborhood,the sounds of many birds and other that were waking up rung through the air,and of course all the kids were piling out of their houses all ready for another day of school.

Among these many kids were of course Charlie Brown and some of the Peanuts gang as they all met in front of the round headed boy's front yard to wait for the bus. Charlie Brown and his much crabbier and cranky sister Sally walked to the edge of the street as the former cheerfully greeted his friends "Morning everyone." to which the blanket carrying boy known as Linus Van Pelt greeted the boy back "Nice to see you this morning Charlie Brown. You seem to be oddly cheerful this morning,what's going on?"

"Because we're learning what our big school field trip this year is today. Duh." Linus's pretty although crabby sister Lucy Van Pelt rudely joined in on the conversation to which Charlie Brown nodded his head and replied "I wonder where we'll be going this time. Maybe we'll get to go to a theme park this year."

"It better be someplace good this time big brother,the field trips are getting just as boring as school." Sally angrily retorted in frustration that she had to go to school that day just like she always did as the blonde haired,Beethoven crashed Scheroder tried to give his thoughts on the idea "I'm just hoping we get to go to a symphonic concert this time." to which Charlie Brown sighed and tried to lighten up the mood as he glanced at his backyard "Well whatever it us,I'm sure Snoopy will have a good time since he likes to tag along with us."

"That is if they allow dogs this time. Hopefully." Lucy retorted in a stern yet hopeful tone as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and hopefully stated as well "Well I'm hoping they still do this time,I don't wanna have to search endlessly for a dog sitter. Cause I don't think even the best dog sitter in the world could handle him." to which Linus chuckled and playfully retorted "Something tells me there's a dog sitter out there that can handle that dog of yours Charlie Brown."

However the gang's little conversation about the field trip and a possible dog sitter for Snoopy would be suddenly interrupted when they heard and saw the school bus slowly approaching as they all got on and headed off for their next day of school.

* * *

Meanwhile a little ways up ahead in a more city like area of the town,a little boy wearing oddly enough old fashioned clothes like that of the 1920's and a small hat was riding a small tricycle down the street and seemed to be heading to school as well while he was also delivering news papers,before he started singing a little tune to himself.

_**Boy: **__When the early morning hours have come and gone. Through the misty morning showers I greet the door. For when it's light is hit the ground,there's lots of treasure to be found,under the lovely Birchwood sky. _

_Though the lamps I'm turning down please don't feel blue. For in this part of Birchwood town,the light shines through. Don't believe the things you've read,you never know what's up ahead,underneath the lovely Birchwood sky. _

_Have a pot of tea,mend your broken cup. There's a different point of view awaiting you,if you would just look up. _

_I know yesterday you had to borrow from ya chums. __Seems a promise of tomorrow never comes. But since you dream the night away,tomorrow's here,it's cold today. So count your blessings you're a lucky guy,for you're underneath the lovely Birchwood sky. _

The boy continued to pedal his way through the streets and the city until he eventually made it to the more suburban area of the town. After a few more minutes of pedaling,he finally made it over to Birchwood Elementary School as he parked his trike and headed inside the school with his school supplies.

_Listen soon the slump will disappear it won't be long. Sooner than you think you'll hear some bright new song. So hold on tight to those you love and maybe soon from up above,you'll be blessed so keep on looking high,while you're underneath the lovely Birchwood sky._

_Lovely Birchwood sky._


	2. Chapter 2: No Dogs Allowed!

Chapter 2: No Dogs Allowed?!

As it was to be typically expected,everyone's day at school went as normal and typical as they were expecting it to be,there was nothing really out of the ordinary to be seen or experienced during the day. The only thing the kids were looking forward to really was hearing what the next big field trip for the whole school would be,since this was the only time of year where every class would be going to the same place,and usually the places they went were high tier such as the Circus,City Hall,or even the Zoo.

It was relatively close to the end of the school day,at least 5 minutes before the kids would be let out if school to be precise,yet they still haven't been told what the field trip would be for this year yet,even to the point of some of them thinking they weren't gonna be told at all. Charlie Brown and the rest of his class continued to do their regular bits of school work until Mrs Othmar suddenly spoke up and announced to the class "Wah wah wah wah wah."

"Hey they're finally announcing it." Linus ecstatically whispered to Charlie Brown behind him as the round headed boy gave a sigh of relief and whispered back "Let's hope it's somewhere good this time." before Mrs Othmar continued "Wah wah wah wah wah."

"AWW! NOT THE SMITHSONIAN FOR A WEEK!" The entire class aside from Charlie Brown exclaimed in utter disappointment as Linus stood up and tried to persuade the teacher to reconsider their destination while Scheroder started playing calm and soothing music on his piano that he conveniently had in his desk "Teacher,madam. Surely there must be another way or option for our field trip for this year. We spend the rest of the year learning so much about our history and the world,and it wouldn't hurt to have a more enticing and exciting location-"

"WAH WAH!" Mrs Othmar suddenly interrupted and shouted as Linus's hair was blown straight back to which he instantly sat down and apologized with a nervous smile "Sorry ma'am." before Scheroder played the rimshot sound effect on his piano.

So now it seemed that the big field trip for this year was gonna be a week long trip to the Smithsonian in Washington DC,and the class was not pleased or impressed in the slightest,even Charlie Brown was a little disappointed that it couldn't be somewhere more fun,but he at least tried to look on the bright side of things as he thought to himself "Well,it could be worse,we could have to write down the stuff we see there." before Mrs Othmar continued "Wah wah wah wah."

"Huh? There's more?" Charlie Brown asked himself in confusion that there was more to the announcement as he listened in closely to what it was,hoping that it wasn't what he thought it would be. After a few more moments,his eyes suddenly widened and he felt his stomach churn as soon as he heard those dreaded words "No Dogs Allowed." immediately followed by the bell ringing all throughout the school as all the kids cheered and piled out of the classroom,leaving only Charlie Brown still at his desk in utter horror. He had to find Snoopy a dog sitter after all,but the biggest problem was finding one that could handle him. After a few more moments of him taking this all in,he ultimately sighed to himself in disappointment and packed up his things before he trudged out of the classroom and headed for the bus with his head hung low.

* * *

As Charlie Brown sat in his seat at the far back end of the bus in a mixture of nervousness and dread,he would be suddenly caught off guard when Linus sat next to him and tried to lighten up the mood "Well,guess we're going to the Smithsonian again Charlie Brown,I guess it could've been worse. If I was in charge,I would have had us go to France and maybe see Violet and Piere again."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do here Linus." Charlie Brown timidly replied with a quieter voice than usual as the bus finally took off before he continued "I need to find a dog sitter for Snoopy,but you know how he is compared to other dogs. Who in the world could handle a dog like him for a day,let alone a whole week?" to which Linus sighed and respectfully retorted "He's your dog Charlie Brown. It took you quite a while to get used to his own peculiar nature,and it took everyone else in the neighborhood including me even longer to get used to him. But you got the whole weekend to find someone,and if you somehow can't find someone to look after him,you could maybe send him off to a dog camp or something like that."

'Yeah,I guess I could." Charlie Brown couldn't help but admit with a very faint smile as he lifted his head back up and continued "Who knows,maybe he'll find someway to come along anyway. That's just how he works."

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of Charlie Brown's own backyard,a small black and white Beagle was sleeping right on top of a bright red doghouse,he seemed to be incredibly relaxed and at peace as he bathed in the sun motionless aside from his own breathing. This was very much common for Snoopy,whenever he wasn't eating a truckload of food,writing stories on his typewriter,fighting the Red Baron as the World War 1 Flying Ace or off doing some sort of activity,he was sleeping.

After about a few more moments of this,Charlie Brown came waltzing into the backyard after he had just gotten home from school as he sighed at the sight of his sleeping dog "I hope he takes this well." before he slowly walked up to the base of the dog house and called out "Snoopy? Snoopy? Hey Snoopy?"

Like a zombie Snoopy slowly but surely opened his crusty eyes as he sluggishly rolled over to face his owner obviously out of pure exhaustion before Charlie Brown timidly stated "At school today we were told about our big field trip for this year." to which the Beagle suddenly developed a huge sense of intrigue as he sat up and fully opened his eyes.

"We're gonna be going to the Smithsonian again in Washington DC,and we're gonna be staying there for a week. But-" Charlie Brown tried to continue his discussion with his dog but would be swiftly interrupted when the dog suddenly grew a large smile and ecstatically cheered as he jumped right off his doghouse and started dancing uncontrollably like he typically would for his supper. However instead of the usual happy look on his face Charlie Brown would give to see his dog so happy,this time he felt nothing but pure guilt as he knew he had to tell his dog the truth as he nervously gulped and stated out loud "But the thing is they don't allow dogs this time."

Almost like it was on instinct,Snoopy instantly stopped his erratic dancing and his eyes widened and stomach churned as he turned to face his owner once again with a nervous look on his face while he frantically thought to himself "Please tell me I heard that wrong." to which Charlie Brown hung his head and continued almost like he heard him "Yeah,they don't allow dogs this time,and you can't come with us."

Snoopy stood there in complete and utter silence due to a mixture of shock,sadness and anger,he had always accompanied his owner and his friends on their field trips because it was just something he generally liked to do,but this time he was actively being denied access to it due to his species.

After about 10 more seconds,Snoopy started to tear up before he started sobbing intensely as Charlie Brown gave a look of sympathy and apologized "I'm really,really sorry Snoopy,I know you like coming with us but the rules are the rules,if there were any other way for you to come,I'd have no issue with it at all. So I have no choice in this situation of ours but to get you a dog sitter during the trip." to which the dog stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes free of tears before Charlie Brown continued "Over the weekend I'm gonna look for the best dog sitter I can find,and I'm gonna need you to be on your best and most respectfully behavior for him or her. Do you got that?"

Snoopy sighed after hearing that and reluctantly saluted like a soldier as Charlie Brown smiled and lovingly stated "Thanks buddy,I know this is really disappointing for you,but tell you what,when I get back,me and you will do…..something. Movie,carnival,anything like that. Just me and you." to which the beagle's saddened frown slowly turned into a smile as he gave his owner a hug before the latter headed back inside.

However as Snoopy continued to stand out there in the sunlight,the oh so familiar words that utterly haunted him when he and Woodstock went on their trip to see Lila rung in his head in that ghostly deep voice "_No Dogs Allowed." _as his smile faded away into an angry and furious scowl as he slowly walked towards his doghouse and kicked it hard with his foot in frustration,only for that to backfire when he ended up hurting his foot as yipped,jumped and grasped his foot in pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Out Of Luck

Chapter 3: Out Of Luck

Sometime later during the day,Charlie Brown was sitting in his thinking chair in the living room endlessly looking through dog sitter catalogs in a desperate search for one,he never ever thought that he would have to resort to these despite them constantly being part of the mail his family would receive,so looking back it was a good thing he never tossed them in the trash.

"No too stern. Too expensive. With the way this one looks I'm surprised they don't kidnap dogs. No. No. No." Charlie Brown quietly muttered to himself as he brushed right through the numerous options for dog sitters in the catalog,for despite how many options he had none of them seemed to be what he was looking for. However it seemed that these were unfortunately all he had as he had quickly run out of catalogs and offers to look at as he deeply sighed and groaned "Why can't I find a good dog sitter?" before his eyes were directed over to the fireplace that had a small fire burning inside.

After a few moments of Charlie Brown just staring at the orange/yellow/red flames,he ultimately decided to just do away with the now frankly useless catalogs as he tore them all up and tossed the pieces into the fireplace to burn. Afterwards he was about to douse off and maybe take a short nap in the chair to calm down his nerves and maybe think of a different idea before he suddenly heard his house phone ringing from down the hall as he set all this aside and went off to answer it,unaware that the strangely unburned pieces of paper had blown right up through the chimney and into the sky above.

As soon as Charlie Brown answered his still ringing phone,he was instantly greeted by an enthusiastic and optimistic voice "Hiya there,about time somebody picked up the phone." to which the boy immediately recognized it as none other than Peppermint Patty's as he politely greeted her back "Oh hi Patty. How are you doing today?"

"Oh nevermind about me Chuck. What's up with you?" Patty cheerfully replied as she made a small knot around the telephone wire,but before Charlie Brown could even answer her question,she ended up interrupting him as she butted in "Don't answer that,anyway me,Marcie and Franklin are gonna see us a few movies since they have a bunch of discounts at the theater and maybe get some food after. And I was wondering if you'd like join us,I hear one of the movies is a rom-com."

Charlie Brown started to sweat and feel his face get hot at the prospect that Peppermint Patty was not so subtly asking him out on a date as he nervously and politely declined "R-really? W-well I'm flattered at the offer Patty,but I'm afraid I got other plans." to which Patty angrily asked "What do you mean you can't join us? Are you holding out on me?"

"No no it's nothing like that Patty." Charlie Brown nervously stammered so as not to make himself look bad in front of Patty before he explained himself and his reasoning "It's just that me and my class are gonna be going to the Smithsonian for all of next week,but they aren't allowing dogs this time,and I need to find Snoopy a dog sitter. But the problem is that it's proving to be very hard,I can't find one for the life of me."

"Well I'll be,what a wonderful coincidence." Patty replied in a suddenly cheerful and optimistic tone as Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and asked for clarification on what she was talking about "Snoopy needing a dog sitter?" to which Patty sternly debunked his guess "No way,I'm talking about the fact that our school across town is having the exact same field trip,to the exact same place,at the exact same time. What do ya think of that Chuck?"

"That's actually pretty neat Patty,it seems that the whole gang is going to Washington,well except for Snoopy of course." Charlie Brown happily replied at the revelation that Patty,Marcie and Franklin's school would be going to the Smithsonian as well as Patty asked out of curiosity "Speaking of which,how did ol Snoop take the news?"

"Well to put it very lightly,let's just say not very well." Charlie Brown sighed and somberly retorted as he glanced out his window to see Snoopy angrily writing something in his typewriter,most likely letters to the school if the huge pile of balled up paper behind him was any indication before Patty suddenly got an idea and enthusiastically suggested "Hey I got an idea Chuck,if you need a dog sitter so bad,you just need some good and stern motivation."

"What do you mean by motivation-" Charlie Brown tried to ask since he didn't seem to know what Patty was talking about but would be swiftly interrupted once again when she sternly and loudly yelled "Don't interrupt me like that Chuck! I'm telling you this only once and you better listen,you have the whole rest of the weekend to find yourself a dog sitter,and if you don't have the best one in the whole wide world by the time you have to go to the airport on Monday morning,I'll never speak to you again! Got it?! Good!" before she slammed her phone down and left Charlie Brown in an embarrassed and mortified state as he timidly said to himself "That was some good motivation Patty. I just wish you hadn't hung up before I could tell you that."

Meanwhile at that exact same time,Patty had since left her house and was walking down the street with Marcie and Franklin,most likely on their way to their movies as the former asked out of curiosity "What was all that yelling about sir? We could hear it down the block when we were on the way to your house." to which the tomboy replied with a confident smirk "I was just giving our boy Chuck some motivation."

"Motivation for what?" Franklin asked for more specific clarification on what she was talking about as she merely shrugged her arms and retorted "I honestly forgot,something about needing a dog sitter for that crazy dog of his." to which Marcie calmly stated "Well that's the first time Charles has needed someone to look after Snoopy,I hope he can find one sir."

"He had better find a good one,he has the whole weekend to find one,and stop calling me sir." Patty sternly retorted and requested as she,Marcie and Franklin had finally made it to the movie theater and headed inside to see at least 6 hours worth of movies,a relatively nice way to spend the first day of the weekend.

* * *

Back in his side of the town,Charlie Brown had since taken a small break from trying to find Snoopy a dog sitter and was instead writing a letter to his pen-pal at the living room table,it wasn't like they were gonna read it or send him a letter back since they never,ever did,but it was still nice to write them letters anyway since it was a mostly convenient way to unwind and speak out his thoughts.

**Dear Pencil Pal,**

**I don't know if you are ever gonna read this or send back a letter in response since you never seem to respond to any of my letters,but I do feel the need to tell you this little update on what's been going on in my life. Next week me and my class are gonna be going to the Smithsonian in Washington DC for a whole week,and it turns out that some of my other friends from across town are gonna be coming along with their class too,so it seems that the whole gang is going. Well almost the whole gang actually,unfortunately my dog Snoopy won't be able to come along like he usually does since they aren't allowing dogs this time,and I need to find him a dog sitter by Monday morning,and that's proving to be very difficult. I've looked through all the catalogs I have but none of them seem to be what I'm looking for,what I'm looking for is someone who can be stern yet very loving at the same time,someone who can handle or even rival my dog's…...abnormal nature so they're on equal ground,and someone who can make sure that Snoopy still feels right at home even when I'm gone…...someone extraidionary like that. Unfortunately I haven't found anyone like that yet as I told you earlier,but I do hope that I'll be able to find someone of the sort by Monday morning,one of the reasons being that one of my friends said they'll never speak to me again if I can't.**

**Your Pencil Pal.**

After Charlie Brown finished his short but sweet letter to his Pen-pal,his younger sister Sally suddenly came waltzing in and asked as the former overlooked his letter "What are you doing there big brother?" to which he kindly replied and explained what he was doing "I'm writing a letter to my pencil pal,it's about the field trip next week and my desperate need for a dog sitter."

"What an absolute waste of paper and pencils there,you know they never respond to your letters,and that you never receive any letters. You're wasting your time there." Sally scoffed and lamented her brother for still writing letters and expecting a letter in return as Charlie Brown sighed and tried to keep positive while he put it in an envelope "Well,even though I never receive any letters back or frankly any letters at all,it's not for the lack of effort Sally."

Afterwards he headed outside and started to approach the mailbox while Sally followed him as he continued his ramblings "And even if they don't respond back with a letter of their own,that doesn't mean that they never read them. Who knows,maybe they actually do listen to what I have to say and have just never felt the need to write back."

Once they both made it to the mailbox and put the letter inside for the mailman to pick up the next day,Sally merely rolled her eyes and muttered to herself "Yeah you keep telling yourself that." before she skipped on inside the house to watch TV,and Charlie Brown looked at his watch to see that it was time to give Snoopy his supper as he followed after his siater,unaware that a small gust of wind by the mailbox had miraculously opened it and sent his letter far up into the yellow sky above.


End file.
